


Camping

by Writer_Jpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dirty Talk, F/M, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Jpg/pseuds/Writer_Jpg
Summary: You and Kuroo go camping. Nothing strange happens, obviously.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Camping

“You’ve never been camping before?”

“Don’t act surprised.” You had blushed bright when Kuroo looked at you, eyes wide with a wonder that didn’t match the teasing grin he held. You huffed at him and turned away as you shoved your bag into the back of Kuroo’s truck, careful of the other supplies he had already thrown in there. When you had been awoken that morning by your closest friend knocking viciously on your door before the Sun had even been up, you had been shocked to learn he was dragging you out of your relaxing apartment for the weekend to camp in the mountains just out of town.

You had never been in the woods before in your life.

“How can I not? I thought you loved going outside, chibi-chan.”

“Hiking and camping are separate-don’t pull that nickname on me.” If possible, your blush darkened, and Kuroo couldn’t stop his snicker at it, reaching past you to close off the tailgate of his truck with a hard jerk. 

“Well, whatever! You’re gonna’ love this.” He promised and you rolled your eyes. Of course, you had agreed to it. Kuroo was one of, if not your closest, friend from childhood. You both having grown up together in a tucked away suburbia caught between your hometown and the large city nearby, had developed what could only be described as something beyond a sibling relationship. He was almost always over at your home after school, staying until he had finished dinner at your home before one of your parents would drive him home. You guys were beyond close. And when high school came and went, and now you both were sitting at the edge of your first semester in the college you had been accepted into (him with his sports scholarship that was definitely going to carry him far), you both had dedicated this summer to spending as much time together as possible before then.

More than you did before, anyways.

“As long as my ass doesn’t get bit by a snake or something.” You had muttered, pulling yourself into the passenger side of the truck with ease. Kuroo took up the driver’s side and found himself almost cackling.

“Why don't you want me to have to suck out the poison?” Your hit to his shoulder was harsh enough to earn an almost yelp.

“First off, it’s venom. Second off, it doesn’t work like that.”

Wherever it was Kuroo had decided to take you for this camping trip was definitely secluded.

High into the mountains that lingered outside of the city, almost a couple hours away from where you have started this morning, you were almost completely shut off from society once you crossed the barrier of trees that swallowed the sky out. You had been dozing the entire drive, occupying yourself with useless questions to keep Kuroo talking in hopes of avoiding falling back to sleep, but you eventually caved. That is, until he hit a rough bump in the road as he turned off the pavement and onto dirt that made you bounce and gasp.

The Sun was high up by then, casting beautiful rays through the limbs of the stretching trees that illuminated hundreds of shadows and blossoms that only Spring could bring. Birds of all kinds fluttered in and out, diving and swooping close to the vehicle in order to swipe that perfect bug attracted by the headlights. Squirrels were the next animal you seen, watching the strange man-made creation crawl its way up the mountain path along a road that definitely wasn’t as used as other roads you had seen branching off. But still, you were enraptured by the nature around you and couldn’t stop the excitement in your eyes when the truck finally crawled to a flatter surface, somewhere with less bumps or fears that with one wrong turn you would go tumbling off the mountainside. And Kuroo huffed in amusement.

“Seems this woke you up, chibi-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.” Was your immediate response, though there was no bite to it as you found yourself too caught up in looking at everything your eyes could find. From the animals, to the flowers, to even the looming cliffsides that revealed themselves as Kuroo continued to venture his way along in careful, slow tugs. He laughed.

“Is this where we’re staying?” You couldn’t help but ask when the truck finally came to a stop, tucked off the very beaten path and more to the side on what was an obviously tucked away spot meant for vehicles to be parked out. Kuroo simply shook his head.

“Nah, we still have almost an hour’s hike up to the spot I prefer.” And with that, he cocked you a grin, eyes barely trailing from your wide eyes to the outside world around the two of you. “Think you can handle the hike?”

Of course you could.

If there was one thing Kuroo had found out about you, it was that you and hiking went together perfectly. It was one thing that had brought you guys together as you grew up and your interests diverted somewhat. While he had to stay in shape for his sports, you simply enjoyed getting a chance to get away from the city life at times and pretending that you were this adventurer in the wilds.

Mind you, hiking on the trails is something different compared to this, but who were you to ignore a challenge?

“Can you, big boy?” Your tone had ignited something in his gaze as his grin turned large, teeth poking through as your gazes locked for a moment. You almost forgot how to breath when you saw the look in his gaze, how intense it was, before he turned and had thrown open the door to start unloading his things in preparation for the hike.

_ ‘I’m fucked.’ _

When had things started to change in your eyes?

That question had been lingering since you both reached high school and puberty had shifted how you viewed others around your age. Everyone had changed from those soft, adorable little kids to much older, much less adorable adults that held a charm to them that really caused your heart to beat. Dating had started to become normal for everyone in your age group. And while you had your fair share of attempts at dating, you had definitely never found someone worth putting in the effort for something more.

At least, someone that reciprocates those feelings.

At some point in your life, between the sleep overs and the hours of teasing and studying you two had put into your alone time, your feelings had shifted.

But that was a dangerous line of thought to follow through, especially knowing you were about to be alone with the man that had twisted your feelings so easily, so you didn’t. You shoved them down, slipped out of the truck, and loaded yourself up with your bags. The hike up the mountain was definitely different than the hikes you had taken before. While the hikes you were used to involved the winding up of paths that had been clearly marked out, this was untamed. It had no paths for you to follow except for what Kuroo was laying out for you.

“So, you’ve been camping before, huh?” You needed to break the silence. While the faint noises of nature around you were nice, if you didn’t break the silence soon you were going to go back down your dangerous train of thoughts. Kuroo stumbled, as though not expecting you to speak, then cleared his throat.

“Yep! Used to do it a lot during the summer or winter breaks we got.” He grinned. “You know me, nature boy!”

_ ‘Right.’ _ Kuroo had always been a mystery to you. While you both were close, and you spent many hours dedicated to each other, there were still things about him you considered ‘mysterious’. Such as the fact he apparently went camping religiously, as though he had a certain schedule he followed through with it. Or the fact there were nights he just vanished off the radar, sometimes for almost a week, only to pop back up and simply say he had family matters that he had to attend to (again). You trusted him. You 100% trusted him, but you would be honest and say you didn’t understand him fully.

Especially with some of the mannerisms he seemed to show off at times.

He was a dog person. Cats, while he adored them, did not adore him at all. Most dogs enjoyed his presence and would often follow him around as though they had been family in a past life. Other animals were either a hit or miss with him. Loud noises sometimes startled him to the point he looked ready to bolt. He definitely enjoyed more protein in his meals than anything else and often slipped more vegetables to you than himself when you two shared dinner.

Just small things.

“You’re definitely the only Tarzan I know.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kuroo grinned, winked over his shoulder at you, then lurched over a dip in the ground and held out his hands wide. “And we are here, chibi-chan!”

Before you could huff at the nickname, maybe even hit his arm again, you found yourself instead stunned by the sight.

The area he had been so insistent on taking you to was beautiful; an open space tucked at the edge of higher rocks leading up into the clouds almost, with the trees opening up to show off the range of the mountain you would be occupying and how far it stretched out. It was...vast. You didn’t know exactly which way you were looking out to, or if you were just looking in the wrong direction, but with how much forest you could see stretching out you truly felt isolated. As if you two were alone in the world, with nothing else to think of except each other and the woods you’d be occupying. And when you turned around, as if you would find the city behind you, you instead found rocks and trees curling up high, with the sounds of a waterfall in the distance alerting you to how close you were to possibly a river or spring of some kind.

It was like a little paradise.

“Holy shit, Kuroo.” You gasped, trying to take it all in as you turned, even trying to spot said waterfall that was hidden in the distance. Then you turned, looked up at him, and couldn’t stop the grin you held. “This is amazing!”   
“Told you ya’ should have come camping with me sooner.” His smile was soft. It wasn’t teasing like most times. Then he cleared his throat, tossed his bags down, and clapped his hands. “Alright my fellow adventurer! Time to prepare our campsite!”

And preparing the campsite was an event you definitely weren’t prepared for.

It took almost an hour, maybe longer, to set everything up. The tent, which you both had agreed to share since you didn’t own one and Kuroo’s only tent he still had was fairly large, was the hardest thing you had to set up. The instructions weren’t with it at this point, meaning you had to go off of Kuroo’s experience, which was definitely rusty at this point. His jokes weren’t helping either, nor was his inability to stop poking or prodding at your sides which would cause you to stumble and release everything in your hands.

The tent definitely collapsed at least three times before you both managed to get it together.

Once it was put up, Kuroo had given you the new instructions of making a fire pit. With a small shovel, some rocks, and the incentive that Kuroo would be cooking your first outdoors lunch, you set to work. Kuroo had made sure you were set before he had cast you a wave and the warning he was going to collect firewood to last at least this first night before vanishing past the woodline.

And you were alone.

The fresh air, the sweat, and the sounds were definitely relaxing enough that you felt no stress being alone. Even when the thoughts you had been ignoring creeped back up as you watched Kuroo’s form disappear, with your gaze lingering far too long on his ass to be friendly, you didn’t feel as nervous about them.

But you did nearly fall when you realized exactly what you both had agreed to.

One tent. One tent to share between friends (and only friends) that hadn’t shared a bed since elementary school. One tent to share with only a few blankets and the fact you were a cuddler (which you hoped you had a pillow you could shove between you two to avoid that).

One tent.

And the fact that this man had haunted your dreams some nights in ways that definitely weren’t friend-like.

“I’m screwed.” You whispered to the pit you had managed to scrape up, sighing as the dirt stained your hands and knees. You wrinkled your nose lightly and tried to dust yourself off, in whatever way you could manage, before huffing and realizing you’d have to investigate that river sooner than you had expected.

_ Maybe Kuroo could join you- _

“Oya!” The word, practically yelled right behind you, made you scream and whirl, throwing the small hand shovel at the now cackling man that had dropped an armful of wood to avoid the hit.

“Oh shit, you should have seen your face!”   
“Kuroo!”

Turns out, Kuroo was an excellent cook.

At least, for the small meals he had packed along with a small pan to easily cook it up, he was an excellent cook.

The fire he had gotten was quickly becoming your main light source as the Sun had finally started to drift just beyond the trees, making any rays cast on you both dim and soft. The shadows stretched much longer than before and the woods suddenly appeared larger than when you both had first entered. After he had scared you, which you definitely chewed him out for while he simply laughed, he had shown you exactly how to make a fire with only a few items on hand. Despite having matches, he showed you the, as he called it, ‘survivor's way’ with kindle and sticks that he had spent a few minutes preparing. 

Of course, you broke the stick your first attempt, and he had laughed.

Then on your third, you finally got it and held the biggest grin of the night as you turned, catching Kuroo’s faint flush that you had assumed was from the sudden heat of the small fire as he just...stared?

He stared.

Then he cleared his throat and immediately threw himself to preparing you both the meals you had earned.

“There’s a river, right?” You had brought up after swallowing a bite of the precooked dinner, licking a sauce from your lip as you allowed yourself to relax against your bag you were using as a prop. Kuroo’s eyes watched your tongue dart over your lip to collect the sauce before he answered.

“Y-Yeah.” He cleared his throat, again, and motioned with a jerk of his head in the direction you had assumed. “It’s a nice little river. Not too deep, especially during the Summer. So-” He paused, his gaze traveling back to your own suddenly with a gleam that had you pausing at your next bite as a stuffiness filled your chest. “-if you need to wash off, we can take a trip over there, chibi-chan.” His voice had dipped slightly, almost to a low, hushed whisper like he was offering something forbidden, before he tilted his bowl up to mask his grin as he proceeded to sip at the sauce. Your chest had knotted almost immediately at what he was offering. Was he offering to bath together? Or to swim? Both? Was he flirting with you or was this the teasing you both had grown so used to doing towards each other?

Why was this so confusing?

“I...I uh, was hoping to get a chance to head over there right now, actually.” A shrug, and you settled your mostly empty bowl to the side, catching his gaze with your own briefly before looking away and to the sky. “One of us should wait with the fire though…”

“Go ahead then.” He urged and you looked to him immediately, catching his warmer, more welcoming smile that definitely didn’t match the words or the gaze he had given you a moment prior. “I’ll probably clean up here and make sure everything is ready. Just...don’t stay out after dark, okay?” A sudden tug at the smile, a worried frown, and he cast his gaze around you both. “There’s a lot of animals out here, you know? Wouldn’t want something getting a bite on you.”

Why did those words sound so mocking?

Kuroo had been right about one thing, though; the river was definitely nice. Actually, it was more than just that. It was beautiful, with an array of rocks mixing into the layered waterfall that cast harsh and gentle currents, making the way the sun’s fading rays caught it sparkle in such a mystifying way that you almost wanted to just watch it instead of get in. Your bag, definitely much lighter than when you had carried it up the mountain, hung off your shoulder almost loosely as you shifted to kick off your shoes and socks, chewing on your lip as you tried to figure out exactly where you wanted to enter from. Did you want to gently wash off in the shallower parts or did you want to dive in the deeper end, where the rocks could provide a nice seat? Did you want to approach the waterfall itself and let gravity do the work for you? Did you-

“Fuck!” 

Did you want to not only walk an hour back but also drive multiple hours back and to the campsite again for the swimsuit you obviously didn’t think to pack?

No, no you did not.

But, you were alone on the mountain, with only Kuroo nearby who was supposed to be at the campsite, keeping his eyes on the fire and preparing for night time. You were definitely alone, with only the sun watching you alongside the animals that were curious as to why you had invaded their home. And the water wasn’t perfectly clear. And you weren’t exactly going to take very long in there, were you? Just a quick scrub off of the sweat and dirt so you wouldn’t feel so stuffy when you laid down in the tent. It wasn’t anything you were going to dedicate hours to, right? So, of course, stripping and crawling into the water wasn’t something that should have made you so nervous like it did. But, you did it, and your heart was racing for several seconds as you shimmied towards the waterfall, wanting to try and use it as a makeshift curtain in case  _ someone _ came along. Though it was an irrational fear, especially with the lack of humans you had seen for the entire climb up the mountain anyways, you couldn’t stop how while you rose and exposed yourself to the world you cast a wary glance around. The child of the evening caused a shiver that turned into a full gasp and jerk when the cold waterfall met your skin. You arched out, eyes closing briefly as the water covered you momentarily before you had pulled away, hands coming up to try and cover your breasts that had definitely perked up. Sensitive nipples hardened and you gasped again when you pressed your hands to them, as if to will them away by covering them so forcefully. You curled in on yourself, turned, and practically pouted up at the waterfall as though it was its fault for all of this. Then you ease yourself back into it, hands slowly peeling off your breasts as you slowly adjusted to the water.

Still, the shock, the sting of the chill had definitely caused an delightful buzz to fill your body and you couldn’t help but shiver again when your hands trailed from your breasts to your stomach. This was dangerous to be having these feelings right now. 

_ You’re alone. _

You swallowed, heavily, and bent further out of the waterfall to look over the area around you. The sun had dipped further, the rays growing thinner as blues and purples started to instead paint the sky above. The animals had quieted, mostly, with a few owls hidden in the trees making noises. But beyond all of that, there was nothing. No Kuroo. Not other humans. Nothing.

So, you should be able to indulge, right?

It’s not like you could ignore it very well, especially if you were to be sleeping by the man that had been haunting your thoughts for a while now. It wasn’t like you could take care of yourself at bed later as well. What options did you have? 

_ ‘Wait!’ _ As if you snapped free from those sinful thoughts, just as your hands were starting to dip, you squealed and jerked away from the water and your own hands, holding them up and high with wide eyes as though you suddenly realized what you were about to do. You were about to...to…

“Chibi-chan!” The voice, loud and calling from the woods, made you scream, jumping and covering yourself with your arms as you sunk behind the waterfall, fully shielding yourself as you heard steps drawing closer. Why was he here? Wasn’t he supposed to be at camp? Why was he so close?

Could he see you?

“Kuroo!” You screamed again, though you couldn’t bring yourself to be as angry as you were embarrassed. You heard the steps stop. “Why are you out here!? What about the fire?”

“I just put it out.” He reassured you. Then you heard another step and felt your heart stop. “It was getting dark, so I came to see why my little chibi-chan was taking so lon-” A sharp inhale, a sudden stop, and silence.

He had found your clothes.

“I’ll be out in a second! Just...just..”

“Are you fucking skimmy dipping?” His voice was caught somewhere between shocked, amused, and...and...something else you couldn’t place. Not when you were hiding behind the water the best you could in hopes he couldn’t see how you were shifting even more now as a heat settled low in your gut, causing a reaction you hadn’t been expecting.

“I forgot my suit okay!?” Snapping back, you glared at the blurry image through the water, then cringed when you heard his loud, choking laugh.

“Oh my God, this is great!” Then another step, another laugh, and his voice was fading slightly, though he sounded strained as he said. “I’ll be waiting, chibi-chan.”

You were going to kill him.

“You’re actually wearing clothes?” His shocked, overdramatic gasp when you had entered camp, dressed in a new outfit you had prepared to sleep in for the night made you flush bright and throw your bag in his direction. He had caught it, laughed, and looked up at you with such an amused expression you wanted to scream.

“Oh, go to hell, Kuroo.” Harshly muttered words were mostly muffled when you approached the tent, pushing past the man that rose to follow as you entered. It was spacey enough for two people, with blankets and pillows spread out that both of you had brought. His bag was on the side he had claimed, along with what appeared to be a single pair of pants that were obviously prepared for sleeping. And you could only groan, realizing exactly that Kuroo hadn’t changed before you had entered, before you turned and caught the gaze of said man who was grinning broadly now.

Was he teasing you?

“Bastard.”

“Speak up, chibi-chan.”

“Oh, drop it.” And you tossed your bag towards your side before you dropped yourself, allowing your body to slump onto the mass of blankets and pillows Kuroo had arranged. It was comfier than you expected to be on the ground. Comfy enough that, once your head hit your pillow you had specifically brought for yourself, you felt the breath taken from you as you allowed the tension to leave.

That is, until you heard a zipper and remembered Kuroo was now, in fact, changing right beside you.

With your eyes closed, you could ignore it, right? You could just tell yourself it is your best friend Kuroo and there was nothing weird about it or anything for you to overthink at all. You were just putting something there when there was nothing. That was it. This was all you and your dumb brain is all. The sound of clothing dropping made your heart stutter and you wanted to curse yourself for reacting to fucking clothes of all things. Then a weight hit the ground next to you, followed by an arm bumping into your own as Kuroo’s full weight settled at your side. Almost immediately did you open your eyes and meet the bright, amused gaze of the man that was way too into your personal space for comfort. 

Especially considering he was shirtless.

“Night, chibi-chan.”

“Stop calling me that.” You did  _ not _ whine. Did not pout when Kuroo laughed so deeply into your ear, earning a shiver from you that you tried to shove down and mask as being cold while you turned away. Looking away from the sculpted chest and the teasing smirk took an effort you hadn’t expected and you realised that this weekend was definitely going to pass slowly. Kuroo didn’t tease you anymore. Not intentionally, at least, as he bumped his elbow against you back while muttering a soft “night” again before he turned and twisted, winding himself deep into one of the blankets he had spread out. You weren’t able to immediately fall asleep. Not with that man next to you and the foreign feeling of being somewhere so...not at home. Especially when the sounds of nature took on a different tone. The owls were louder, sometimes screeching as they dove and attacked what you could only assume were mice outside. Sometimes the steps of smaller animals trailed right alongside the tent, curious noses of raccoons and possums prodding at the tent before finding it boring and moving on. It was unnerving to see shadows moving through the moonlight, making you jump at times and almost disturb Kuroo from his sleep. You tossed and turned often, eyes barely closing before they would open back up once more as you would find yourself eyeing the tent, then the ground, then eventually the back of Kuroo. Kuroo, over the years you’ve known him, has definitely filled out into a very athletic man. Muscles were obvious in the form of the man curled up. Bulging slightly from his shoulders and the arms that were crossed under his head as he tossed his head to one side slightly, drool gathering on his lower lip. He would snore. Loudly. And it often made you smile as he turned and curled further into the blanket he had taken up between his arms. After almost an hour of tossing and turning, yet again, you finally found sleep.

Though it wouldn’t last long.

A growl had woken you up immediately. A growl that sounded very real and very nearby as you jerked, eyes widening as you felt your body unable to respond to the fear that suddenly swallowed you. A weight, heavy and firm, was curled around your body in the form of a flexing arm, nails digging into your hip in a way that starting to borderline painful, held you firmly to the ground. Pinned. Pinned and starting to panic as the growls broke into silence the moment your eyes had opened. Like a switch had been turned, the growling was gone and you were left barely awake, still trying to calm your racing heart while sorting your thoughts as you shifted, tugged, and felt yourself held firm….firm...firm against a body that could only belong to one person.

Kuroo.

Kuroo was against you, body extremely warm, borderline burning, as he pressed close to you, the arm around you holding so firm you almost could breath to calm down your racing heart. He was practically panting against your neck, mouth open and hot against the back of your neck. Why was he panting? Why was he so close to you? What had been growling? There were no shadows along the tent that would have given away to any animals. There was nothing that sound could have come from. Nothing except-

“Chibi-chan.” The voice, rough, as if laced with something deep and foreign, was growled against your neck, lips brushing where your skull met your spine. You jumped, gasped, and felt the grip tighten even more as Kuroo’s body fully pressed into you.

Including the hardness that was firmly jabbing your lower back with an intimidating size.

“Kuroo!” You jerked, shocked, and felt the grip tighten even more as he growled again. His mouth pressed firm to your neck then and you felt all your thoughts swirling out. Was this a dream? Were you about to wake up hot and bothered with Kuroo on the other side sleeping soundly?

“I miscalculated a few things.” He whispered and it was in a voice you had never heard from him before. So low and deep with an audible edge to it. Like he was fighting something you couldn’t see. And you swallowed, deep, eyes wide as you shifted a little, as though you could pull away, only to feel the growl before you heard it. “Don’t move. Not like this.” He ordered, as the pulse of what was pressing against you stunned you long enough to realize this was definitely not a dream.

And you were immediately swarmed with the feelings you had been pushing down for so long. Warmth devoured you, spreading from your lowest point to the tips of your fingers as you immediately grabbed at the blanket beneath you, feeling sweat gathering. Your thighs flexed as you pressed them together feeling that heat starting to pool between them as you swallowed and tried to find the words.

“Kuroo wh..what’s happening? Are you okay?” This couldn’t be normal. This had never happened before. Hell, Kuroo had never shown a sign of interest in you this way...had he? Sure, you’ve joked before, but that’s all it had been between you both. Nothing serious. Not until now, at least. And you could only gasp, head tilting when those lips curved to the side, lingering just under your ear.

“I’m...fuck, I’m in rut.” 

_ What? _

“What?” Had she heard him right? Was he joking? Was this some weird roleplay that you hadn’t been informed of beforehand? Maybe he was actually asleep and thought this was a dream as well. Maybe it was a dream. Because there was no way that you heard that right.

Then he growled again and you suddenly didn’t know.

“Fuck, chibi-chan. You’re so delicious.” He hissed slowly, mouth hovering over your neck briefly before a tongue darted out to swipe, earning Kuroo a loud, almost moan turned to a gasp as you jerked against him again. Then he rolled his hips and you realized no, he was being  _ very _ open about what he was feeling in that moment. 

Fuck, he was huge.

“Kuroo, what...I’m.”

“Shhh.” He was soft, warm, and overwhelming as he finally sunk his mouth around a spot on your neck and proceeded to suck. The noise you let out was sinful and beyond filthy and you couldn’t help it as you whined, body arching in an attempt to chase that feeling as his tongue and teeth worked the skin. No, those weren’t teeth. They were sharper than you had expected. Almost like-

_ Fangs. _

A rut, fangs, and the growling? He was acting beyond different. Not to mention the sudden demand to go out for the weekend. Especially the idea to escape to the woods together where civilization was practically forgotten about. Through your foggy brain, you couldn’t help but wonder something that, on any other day you would have considered stupid or impossible. But in this moment, as his hand had finally pulled off your hips to work at the strings of your pants in a furious attempt to disrobe you, you couldn’t help but mutter.

“Werewolf.”

Kuroo blinked.

Like a spell had been dropped as the heat coursing through his body settled briefly to a timid buzz at the shocked, almost fearful, whisper that fell from your lips. Werewolf. Werewolf. You knew? How did you know? Who told you-

Oh.  _ Oh. _ It didn’t take a genius to figure out that, in that moment as his cock was absolutely pulsing against your ass, he was definitely acting out. Almost stereotypically so was he acting like an animal in heat. Which, for lack of it all, was exactly what was happening, as his hips jerked once more, cock searching for some sort of relief as he huffed needily into your neck. This wasn’t how he had wanted to tell you the truth this weekend. Not how he wanted to ask you to be his either. His plans were starting to collapse as a haze of his rut swallowed him and he realized just how important it was to keep up with his calendar a lot more.

Especially since he was now humping against you like a pathetic dog needing his release.

“Fuck.” He jerked away, feeling the heat swelling through his body and settling deep in his balls as he stumbled back, hands shaking as he tried to tear his gaze off of you as you turned. Your neck was marked. A bruise in the shape of his mouth had been formed just under your ear, in perfect view of anyone that was to cast even a soft glance your way. It shouldn’t have made his chest swell with as much pride as it did but it did and he couldn’t stop admiring just how delicious you were appearing in that moment. Even through the haze, the mist that burned whatever logical thoughts you had out of his mind, he swallowed and tried to keep distance. Tried. Ignoring the need that was obvious against his tight pants and the way your shocked gaze often traveled to it was becoming harder and harder as the smell of your own arousal permeated through the tent. If he had been any weaker of a beast, or further into rut, he would have taken you right there. That smell, so heavenly and taunting to the man balancing on a thin rope in that moment, made him practically drool.

“I’m-”

“What are you?” Was all she whispered. But there was no fear. Confusion, yes. Arousal, definitely. But fear? None. And he felt his heart swell with the feelings he tried to ignore so often.

“You guessed it.” He said, so hotly, as drool dripped briefly and he had to lick his lips clean. He was pleased to see you squirm. Pleased in a way that had him almost growling again, but when you reached out, a hand towards him, he had to jerk back.

“Wait!” He snapped and you jerked, making him groan at his own loud voice. “Just...I’m rut. I’m in a rut right now and...You should know what that means.” He blabbed, voice carrying before he could stop it. “Fuck, this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you this, you know? It...I miscalculated and...and fuck, chibi-chan, you smell so good.”

Why did that admission make you absolutely shutter? You were drenched, now, thighs shaking from the pressure you were putting on them to provide some sort of relief. And it seemed as though the moment you shifted, spreading them slightly, whatever he could smell grew stronger as his eyes narrowed and you could see him twitching under his pants.

Oh fuck.

“Run.” His voice had changed. Had deepened. And you couldn’t stop from arching as though to chase that rumble in his voice. But you blinked, realized what he had said, and you swallowed deeply.

“W...w-what?”

“Run.” He said again, like an order, then he exhaled slowly through his open mouth, fangs bright and dripping with drool. “Run, chibi-chan, because…”

“ **I like the chase.** ”

There was no warning when you took off. When you took off running, tearing out the tent with only your scrambled thoughts of what had just been admitted to you and what this meant guiding you. You didn’t even have time to process the revelation that your closest friend was a werewolf. Or, at least, he was claiming to be one. But in that moment, alone in the woods with your best friend, you weren’t one to deny his claims. Not when you had been woken up by his cock rubbing against you as his overheated body rutted, claiming to be in some form of a rut. Whatever this meant, or whatever it was, you were beyond hot and bothered, leaking from your needy cunt and almost completely through your night pants, and you were running. Running from your best friend for...why?

Oh, because he liked the chase.

That was your way of accepting this. You never told him no. You never pushed him away or told him he needed to stop whatever this was. Because you wanted it too. And when he stared you down, before you had torn off into the night, he had given you that chance to push him away and make him leave to relieve himself somewhere else away from you.

But you were beyond turned on and couldn’t help the excitement you felt when you took off into the dark woods. 

Because, to an extent, the idea of all of this excited you.

It excited you to be panting as you took off, stumbling briefly over exposed roots and wincing if your foot came down on a rock too hard. It excited you to cling to a tree to steady yourself as your lungs burned and your juices had started to stick, making every movement rub in just the right way.

Then you heard the first step mixing with a growl and your breathing stopped briefly.

Had he already caught up to you? Already? You had run for so long, so far away, into a random direction while he was still kneeling in the tent. How had he found you so fast?

“Chibi-chan.” His voice sounded so close you jumped, body pressing to a tree as you covered your mouth to muffle the sounds of your breathing and mewls. He was so close already. Every step he took, slow and almost teasing, was the loudest thing in the forest suddenly.

“Did you know wolves have such an amazing sense of smell?” His words were soft, slurred almost, and he chuckled right after. Then a deep inhale, a growl, and you knew he was looking at the very tree you were hiding behind, even as you closed your eyes like that would hide you. “And you smell so  **delicious** right now.”

And suddenly you were trapped and so unbearably hot that you couldn’t help the gasp that tore your eyes open, finding the man that definitely wasn’t appearing fully in control. His eyes were practically glowing. Mouth curved into an open grin as drool mixed with his fangs and tongue. He wasn’t just shirtless anymore. No, he had thrown off the rest of his clothing in the chase, leaving himself bare and fully against you.

And open to you.

His cock was large. Much larger than you would have expected anyone, werewolf or not, to have. Swollen, leaking, and with a flared tip in need of attention, his cock was beyond appetizing to you as you felt another wave of arousal soak through, earning a deep huff and growl from the man above you. You shook with excitement then, realizing just exactly what was about to come from this encounter. And when his hands moved, one dropped to cup your hip while the other laced deep into your hair to tug, he crashed his lips to yours and you both moaned. Vicious. That was the only way you could describe how he was kissing you as his lips, tongue, and fangs came into play. His tongue dominated your own, swiping rapidly past your lips and teeth to absolutely devour you as he growled into it. That single rumble did something filthy to you and you jerked when his hand on your hip curved and swiped at your ass, delivering a pleasantly stinging hit that had you jumping.

And he hoisted you up after the second hit and hop he drew from you, one arm all he needed to hold you up and firmly against him.

“Mine.” 

“Please.” You whined, arching as he pulled back from the kiss, spit still connecting you both as you whispered. Whatever this was, whatever had drawn this out, you didn’t care in that moment. No, you only cared about dipping back in to connect your lips to his and feel his arousal pulsing against you. One roll of your hips and his growl stopped you immediately as he broke the kiss to latch at your neck, finally leaving to layer you with marks that could satiate the need to make you his. To mark you. To claim you.

“You’re mine.” He growled into another bruising mark as you gasped. His hips slanted perfectly and had there been no pants to block him, he would have entered you in one swift thrust. Instead, pre had gathered at the tip and smeared across your clothes and he just growled again. Frustrated. “You’re mine, chibi-chan. Only mine. Mine to fuck.” A thrust and you whined. “Mine to fill with my cum. Mine to show off. Mine to fuck in the woods whenever I want.”

“Yours!” The lewd words. The promises. The need to be filled urged you both on as he finally reached down to tear your pants. He didn’t push them off, no, he just tore right through the crotch with his hands, feeling your liquids soaking his fingers as he brushed your core briefly. He swallowed your cries and immediately rolled his hips, tip brushing your swollen clit as he searched for some sort of release.

“Gonna make you look so good, swollen with my cum. Swollen with my pups.” He snapped his hips when you moaned so loudly and he couldn’t help the grin. “Chibi-chan wants that? Want to be bred by me? Even out here, in these woods like this?”   
“P-Please.” That was all he needed. You both were beyond prepped, and he was beyond impatient as his hips snapped forward and he practically screamed at the moist heat suddenly swallowing him. You were tight and blisteringly warm, swallowing his cock so easily that he was so sure you were made for him. He eased in once he felt resistance, once he felt how your body completely tightened around him and held him in place. One hand immediately clawed to the tree, shredding bark under immense strength as the other held you firm against him, muscles flexing and shimmering with sweat under the moonlight. 

And he looked feral when he cocked his head to look at you, eyes blazing and drool dripping from his fully open mouth as he panted.

“Fuck.” He jerked lightly, cock pressing deeper. “So good. So fucking warm and tight. Ah, sucking me in like this. You’ve wanted this, huh? Want my cock in your needy fucking cunt?”   
“Yes!” The thrust he delivered pulled that cry from you. And your hands found his back, nails digging in to leave bright red marks that crossed over each other, drawing out hisses and more shallow thrusts. It took several teasing thrusts before your body opened up fully for him and he could seat himself to the base, feeling the tip kissing your deepest parts. You were on fire. Kuroo’s body was burning up with a heat that you could only imagine how it felt for him and you just gasped. And when he pulled out, tip barely brushing your clenching hole, he slammed back in with a new force and determination and you could only scream, uncaring of if anything in these woods could hear you. His thrusts were merciless. Slamming away at you as his entire body caged you in against the tree. The bark bit at your back, your thighs burned from the stretch, and your cunt was aching in such a pleasurable way that you knew you’d be sore the moment the sun came up. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care as his beautiful gasps and moans turned into growls were huffed right into your ear. You didn’t care as his hand practically bruised your thigh in his attempts to both hold you closer and move you against him. You didn’t care as you could feel your orgasm, long overdue at this man’s touch, creeping up on you.

And you screamed when his hand abandoned the tree to claw at your clit, rubbing in furious circles until your legs were shaking around his hips as he pulled that peak of pleasure from you. You were so sure you blacked out there. His thrusts never stopped, even speeding up, as his thumb furiously flicked you over the edge until tears were forming and you couldn’t even speak. You could barely comprehend when he threw his head back and practically roared as his own release came close.

“Fuck, take my fucking, hn, fucking cum!” And he was filling you. As your orgasm, leaving you utterly shaking and breaking apart under him as you sucked and milked his cock in furious waves, tore through you, his own took him over. Sloppy thrusts shot ropes of hot cum deep inside you, painting your insides until his balls drew painfully tight and his own boiling seed started to drip out around him with every thrust. He made sure he was completely milked dry before he released you from your pleasure, body dropping back on the forest floor with you atop him, hands shaking against your hips as his cock gave weak, pitiful twitches inside you. He grunted, slumped, and couldn’t help the gasps he let out as the heat that had tortured him seemed to finally ease.

And you were lost in bliss still when he eased you down, letting your head rest on his chest to his frantic heart beat as he tried to find the words to say.

“Mine.” Was all he could say. And had you been in the right mindset to speak, to actually question him on what happened and what this was to mean, you would have. But the bliss lingered and you could only shiver and mutter back.

“Yours.”


End file.
